


Sweet Taste

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas stop to get something to drink and Castiel is trying his hardest to get the cherries from the bottom of his drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Taste

Castiel swirled his drink around with the straw and tried to stab the cherries that were at the bottom with the end of it. Dean looked up from his phone to see what Castiel was doing only to shake his head. They were at a restaurant waiting for Sam to show up and Castiel had wanted to try the Shirley Temples.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as Castiel looked up to him pouting.

“I was wanting to get the cherries out. How do you get them?” Castiel asked. Dean sighed and took his fork and stabbed it into the drink grabbing one of the cherries and pulling it out careful not to hit any of the ice and dislodge the piece of fruit. He pulled it out of the glass and held it up to Castiel's lips. The angel looked at Dean with a confused expression but opened his mouth and took the cherry anyways. He watched as Castiel poked out his tongue to lick at the left over flavor that ended up on his lips from the cherry. Dean smiled at Castiel who nodded and smiled back.

“Those are good. They don't taste like normal cherries.” Castiel said taking his own fork and trying to stab them the same way Dean had. He kept dropping the cherries as he pulled the fork up too fast and eventually grew frustrated with it.

“Yeah, they aren't really cherries. They are really preserved and made to taste slightly like cherries.” Dean explained as he sipped his own drink.

“They taste sweet.” Castiel commented as he set the fork down and sighed. “My mouth still tastes a bit sweet.” He said frowning. Dean smiled and leaned across the table, taking Castiel's chin and pulling him into a kiss. He plunged his tongue into the angel's mouth and tasted around his mouth before pulling away. Castiel stared at him with a blush on his face and Dean shrugged.

“Your mouth does taste sweet, but I think that's just your natural taste.” The hunter winked before leaning back into his chair.


End file.
